Battle Machines
Battle Machines are the giant robot-like vehicles that the humans and robots use for battle. The majority of them are bipedal humanoid walking units, but occasionally there are ones on wheels or flight-based ones that have no land capability. Generally a bipedal battle machine would feature two arms, one with a melee weapon and one with a long-range or medium-range cannon. Most would also feature some sort of heavy weapon like a rocket or a missile mounted on the long-range arm or above the cockpit. Many battle machines also featured some sort of float-system or rocket boots in the feet to enable flight. Humans The first battle machines that we know of were created by the humans in the Golden City. among these were the Cyclone Defender, Blade Titan, Sky Guardian, and Golden Guardian. The purpose of the battle machines were unknown. (Joev14 tries to create a reasonable explaination in his fanfic Book 2: Golden City Origins). , Sky Guardian, and Cyclone Defender.]] At the beginning of the exo-force series we hear of a later series of battle machines, the first wave of the Split Mountain Era of battle machines, Stealth Hunters, Uplinks, Gate Defenders, and the flagships of this series, the Grand Titans. A smaller second wave of human battle machines were released including the MDT, the White Lightnings, the Supernova, and the Silent Strike. After the humans moved to the Golden City, they discovered several Golden City battle machines, and using the design of these, Ryo constructed a second wave of Golden City Battle machines of his own, including the Aero Booster and Blazing Falcon. After the capture of Sensei Keiken, the humans constructed their final wave of battle machines in the Deep Jungle Era, the Assault Tiger, the Chameleon Hunter, the River Dragon, and the HRT. Human Battle Machines C-Type battle machines (Combat) *Grand Titan (C01) *Supernova (C02) *Blade Titan (C10) A-Type battle machines (Air) *Stealth Hunter (A01) *Gate Defender (A02) *White Lightning (A03) *Silent Strike (A04) *Gate Guardian (A05) *Sky Guardian (A10) *Golden Guardian (A11) *Aero Booster/Blue Falcon (A12) *Blazing Falcon (A13) AT-Type battle machines (Assistance and Technology) *Uplink (AT01) *Mobile Defense Tank (AT02) *Cyclone Defender (AT10) *Mini Rocket Speeder (AT11) *Hybrid Rescue Tank (AT20) W-Type battle machines (Water) *River Dragon (W20) L-Type battle machines (Land) *Assault Tiger (L20) *Chameleon Hunter (L21) Robot Battle Machines The Robots designed their first wave of battle machines off of Mining Vehicles, simply upgrading them by adding weapons. They also used human prisoners, like Takeshi's father Yukio, to build higher class battle machines like the Sonic Phantom, Raging Storm, and the Bridge Walker. It is unknown how the Striking Venom was produced. The robots' Golden City Battle Machines' origin is unknown, since they no longer had humans to think of designs, it's unknown how they could have produced new technology. The same goes for the Deep Jungle wave of battle machines. 'Split Mountain Era' *Sentry *Sentry II *Fire Vulture *Thunder Fury *Sonic Phantom *R-1 Rammer *Venom One *Bridge Walker *Striking Venom *Venom Walker 'Golden City Era' *Claw Crusher *Iron Condor * Shadow Crawler *Sonic Raven *Combat Crawler X2/Iron Condor II *Mobile Devastator 'Deep Jungle Era' *Arachnoid Stalker *Dark Panther *Jungle Thrasher (Lego Set Cancelled) *Storm Lasher Category:Battle Machines